


柑橘，发带和巧克力

by peiwumei



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 十二岁的迪奥·布兰度。
Kudos: 7





	柑橘，发带和巧克力

迪奥·布兰度。

这个名字在乔纳森的舌头上打转了一圈，带着玫瑰花的余甘和香气，仿佛多年前母亲喂给自己的止咳糖浆甜腻的味道。

1880年夏季的末尾，乔纳森搬入了这幢别墅以拥有更好的创作环境，他对此相当满意：平整的草坪和高大的枫树，以及可爱的接骨莓丛，附近有湖和山，每天早上他推开窗户就能呼吸到新鲜空气，结束早餐之后他会绕着湖跑上三十分钟，然后在愉悦的心情里写论文和研究历史。

在他的这种生活连续了半个月，直到有一天下午迪奥敲响了他的家门。

那天的午后格外炎热，热到乔纳森忍不住把窗户全部打开，他汗流浃背，在屋子里吃雪糕，含冰块，来不及修剪到适宜夏季长度的头发黏在脖子上，带来不快的触感。他企图看书，书页在汗水间打滑，听见窗外的鸟鸣叽叽喳喳，鸟一个劲发狂似的冲撞枫树，纷纷跌落，马路上被碾死的老鼠散发出阵阵恶臭，这股恶臭吹入了屋子，使得乔纳森忍无可忍地合上窗户。

“有人在吗？”

迪奥穿着雪白的棉纺长裙，金灿灿的头发被一根略有褪色的红色斑点皮筋扎在脑后，他...不，在当时的乔纳森看来，是“她”，她的眼睛湛蓝又天真，踩着厚厚的皮鞋，露出了一小截彩色波点短袜，脸颊热得通红，时不时伸出艳红的舌头如同动物那般粗野地散热。

“下午好..呃，有什么事吗？”

“您好先生，我叫迪奥，迪奥·布兰度。我看见你的草坪有点乱...嗯...先生，需要整修吗？很便宜，五美分就好，不可以降价。”

她的声音没那么甜蜜，带着青春期的嘶哑，不够女人味，但是乔纳森将此视作少女走向女人的无性别时期。

乔纳森知道这是附近街区的小孩惯用的赚取零花钱伎俩，这些小孩不过是想吃一根冰淇淋，或者喝一罐汽水，买一袋玻璃珠子，他低下头看见迪奥刚刚过自己的腰，背在身后的手一个劲拧巴，脚尖在石砖上不安地打转，也许是第一次这样向邻居询问是否要修整草坪。

乔纳森有些好笑，他打开了栅栏，指指仓库。

“除草机在那里。”

她朝仓库跑去，发辫高高扬起又落下，散了一半，所以她不得不停下来扎头发。她纤细的手指穿过皮筋，在发上转了两圈，抽出来的时候乔纳森闻到她发梢甜蜜而青涩的汗气和柑橘的香气。

乔纳森有些彷徨，他突然不知道自己这样轻浮地让一个年轻的女孩闯入自己庭院是否是正确的，女孩的香气在夏季热烈的高温中蒸腾，缠绕在他颤抖的内脏中，他有预感，如果现在立刻死去，就连鼻腔中淌出的温热鼻血都会是她的气息，阴魂不散。

她费力地推着推草机，汗湿的后背可以清晰看见内衣的痕迹，不是女人的背扣式，是运动式，普普通通，带着愚昧和不解风情的姿态，却比刻意的诱惑更加诱惑。

乔纳森站在门口欣赏她忙碌的姿态，她弯腰，抬腿，奔跑，咯咯直笑，就连耳朵上都三颗痣都是吸引亲吻的魔咒，让乔纳森在这由香气和诱惑组成的围墙里找不到出路，在死路的尽头求之不得而抓心挠肝。

迪奥很快结束了工作，她的手掌有青草特有的涩意，她跑到乔纳森的面前讨要工钱，乔纳森只是说“稍等一下”，转身走入房间后却陷入彷徨：他搞不懂要怎么面对她。他如幽灵般在偌大的房子里游荡，只要一想到她还在门外，想到她褪色的皮筋，想到波点袜子，运动式内衣，他便愈加孤独，也愈加想见到她。

最终他摸索出了硬币和一瓶橙汁，一起交到她的手里时他嗅到她的汗液那种快活而年轻的气味，也就是这种时刻，乔纳森才幡然醒悟：自己不再是年轻的十六岁，也不是十八岁，而是无法追求她的二十五岁。

后来，迪奥每周来一次，帮他修整草坪，索要五美分去买喜欢的皮筋，发卡，令人发狂的廉价香水，有时她也许会想要一双橱柜里的红色波点长袜，或者是一小盒亮晶晶的，玻璃纸抱着的糖果，她会把糖果倒掉，往盒子里装千纸鹤，漂亮的圆石头，好看的发卡。

乔纳森想起迪奥也许会把那盒装满了幼稚石头和发卡的盒子拿起来在耳边晃，感受它的富足，他一想到这个，他就觉得里面的秘密碰撞盒子而发出哗啦啦的声音在自己的耳边回荡，仿佛敲击他的胸骨。

所以乔纳森去商店买了一盒糖果，盖子上方印着哥伦比亚，红色的盒子，里面装着亮晶晶的糖果和巧克力。

老板说：“这很适合送给女友。”

“是的。”

乔纳森回复了一声，却感到被看穿的彷徨和惊恐，他紧紧捏着盒子，来不及听老板向他推销巧克力和玫瑰花的礼盒，会咯咯转动并放出音乐的八音盒，他跑似的冲出这家贩卖爱情的商店，然后在散发昏黄光线的玻璃窗外挣扎，看着有着舞女的八音盒，舞女在鎏金的瓷造八音盒上翩翩起舞，只要旋转那个小钥匙，八音盒就会有神奇的音乐。

乔纳森想，如果还可以再见到她，他就给她买这个。

可是乔纳森没有勇气送出去，他只要看见她笑眯眯眼睛和鼻尖的雀斑，嗅闻到她身上的香气，他便变得软弱而害羞起来，他甚至没有勇气去用指尖在递硬币时触碰她温热的手心。

这个周四的下午她该来的。

乔纳森坐在门口想，他好不容易决定要把这盒糖送给迪奥，可是这天她没有来。天空要下雨了，乌云沉甸甸地压在庭院没修剪的杂草上方，他听不见她的皮鞋敲击地板的声音，摸索不到她温热的呼吸，甚至她的汗液香气都在这座庭院和别墅里渐渐消散，取而代之的是泥土和草的芬芳，雨前熟石灰的气息。

他坐在屋檐下坐了很久，抱着一盒糖，看着篱笆外的马路，行人，久等不来的孤寂心情中他只能等待，期盼她会穿着那条雪白的长裙，一如既往地来到他的身侧，询问他：“乔纳森先生，还需要除草吗？”

他忍无可忍想去找她，却发现自己连她的家在哪都不知道，他只知道她叫迪奥·布兰度，这个读音在口腔里散发出甜软的杏仁香气。

他梦到了很多东西，梦见迪奥吻他的面颊，迪奥的唇带着草莓棒棒糖的甜味，梦见迪奥轻松打破夏季炎热的空气，穿着由冰块拼凑而成的裙子来到他的庭院，梦见迪奥被强奸，草莓般的嘴唇含入别的男人的阴茎，如同吹某种高贵的乐器。更令他感到自己不齿的是后者的梦见让他勃起了。乔纳森无心看书，书上的字眼在他的想念中微不足道，每天下午他都坐在门廊发疯般地吃杏仁，吃柑橘，在齿间细细品尝她的气息，可他没见到她。

乔纳森在几周后的晚上见到了她。

那天晚上下了大雨，雨水冲刷着庭院前长高的草地，拍打他的窗户，时不时打雷，巨大的轰鸣声如同开天辟地，雪白的闪电照亮了他的屋子，而他翻来覆去，无法入眠。他满脑子都是她吐出舌头散热的姿态，他想，如果自己是医生，他会用一根压舌板，压着她的舌苔，细细欣赏她柔软的舌头，然后用听诊器轻轻地摁住她柔软娇小的乳房，聆听她彷徨孤独的心跳。

他很久以前就闻到她身上孤独的味道，她不是那种抱着洋娃娃开茶话会的孩子，也不是那种一句“来玩捉迷藏吧”就能和朋友们闹腾一个下午的孩子，他看出来她没有朋友，他很想让她趴在自己的膝头让自己为她读诗，但他太软弱，年纪不允许。

乔纳森突然闻到那股香气了，在大雨的夜晚，他精确地捕捉到那让他彻夜难眠的敲篱笆的声音，仿佛来自地底的微弱求助。

他翻身下床，连鞋子都没有穿，他抱着嘲讽自己的心情，拉开窗帘——

她站在篱笆外，雨水把金发都淋湿了，她瑟瑟发抖，穿着一条红色的条纹裙子，昔日雪白通红的膝盖贴了创可贴，光着脚丫，踩在泥巴和雨水之中，而此刻正在大雨里近乎哀求地敲击乔纳森的篱笆，蓝色条纹发圈被雨水冲落，掉到路旁汇聚的雨水里，脏兮兮，然后冲进了下水道，成为老鼠的求婚礼物。

乔纳森撑着伞把她接到了屋里。

他嗅到她发上夹着雨水的泥土味的柑橘香气，这股香气在他的梦里出现过，他在那些梦里求之不得，害怕清醒，在睡眠的长廊里徘徊，欣赏梦境的油画，她的五官模糊不清，裙子的颜色却叠得越来越厚。

“乔斯达先生很抱歉打扰了...我的父亲喝醉了打我...我没有办法..”

她的眼泪从面颊旁混合着雨水流下来，乔纳森开了灯，用干毛巾替她擦头发，被水打湿的头发上的香气非但没有淡一点，还愈加变本加厉地浓郁起来。她赤裸的足踩在地毯上，留下一道污浊的痕迹，而她有些慌乱，紧紧抓着裙摆，不知所措。

“没关系。”

乔纳森说，毛巾擦到肩膀的时候他有些尴尬地松开了手，迪奥低着头，一只手抱着毛巾，艰难地裹在身上，冷得瑟瑟发抖。

乔纳森去厨房倒了热水，又去拿了毯子。

迪奥用毛巾擦干身体，光着脚在乔纳森的屋子里走来走去，越走她越感到兴奋：这就是他想要的住所。实木的家具和中国瓷器，还有精致的摆件，高高垒起的书，空气里弥漫着修道院一般干净沉稳的气息。

乔纳森鼓起勇气，递给她那盒自己在无数难眠夜晚抚摸的巧克力，他嗅到她身上无辜的香气，仿佛对自己的诱惑浑然不觉，而她只是接过，抱在怀里的时候乔纳森就已经觉得自己喘不上气了，他想吻她，但是他还是走出了房间。

迪奥兴致缺缺地拆开巧克力，他随手翻了翻，然后丢到一边。

她听见乔纳森关门的声音，她立刻翻身下床把头发大致擦干净，脱掉湿淋淋的裙子，厌恶地脱掉内衣和蕾丝内裤，内衣里的橙子骨碌碌滚到地板上，只留了脚踝上的蕾丝袜子。她披上浴袍，走进乔纳森的房间，爬上了乔纳森的床。

乔纳森没睡着，他看着窗外，听见有人开门，然后有人窸窸窣窣钻入他的被窝，带着熟悉的柑橘香气。

他吓了一跳，她爬到他的胸口，湿润的蓝眼睛注视着他。

“迪奥...”

迪奥没有说话，她拉着乔纳森的手摸上自己贫瘠的胸口，乔纳森的手抚摸到她的乳头时极速地收回来，却又被她拽住，坚定地抚摸自己的乳头，小腹，然后到她的阴茎。在黑暗中乔纳森抚摸她秀气的阴茎，数着她的肋骨，在极速变化的情绪中迫切希望时间可以停下，他想多爱她一点。

此刻，乔纳森才反应过来，是“他”，而不是“她。”

他本想愤怒，愤怒于迪奥竟然用少女的形象使自己屈服，迪奥欺骗了他，让他在幻象里长眠不醒，但是几秒后他发现他燃不起这种情绪，迪奥的蓝眼睛，迪奥的味道，迪奥的乳头，这些湿润的东西让愤怒的火焰无法燃烧，所以他搂住了迪奥的腰，他爱她，也爱他。

“乔斯达先生...”

迪奥软软的舌头覆盖在他的唇上，闭上眼睛，双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，急切地寻找他的阴茎，寻找到了之后乔纳森感到自己在迪奥的手里复苏了。

“不行..迪奥...”

乔纳森想推开他的手，却愈加软弱无力，他浑身充满了爱情的泡沫，鼻尖弥漫着他心心念念的香气。

“因为我想留着乔斯达先生的身边。”

“不需要这种事也可以留在我的身边。”

“因为我爱着乔斯达先生。”

迪奥拉开他的裤链，湿润的头发贴上他的肩膀，艰难地让窄小的臀缝可以吞下阴茎，他皱着眉头，疼得他想哭，他都想不到自己居然把这根阴茎吞得那么深。他慢慢地动了，撕裂般的痛，他有些流血，但好在进来了。

大雨还在下，乔纳森紧紧抱着迪奥，迪奥太瘦了，骨头硌在他的手臂上，温热的眼泪把他的心泡得湿软，如同吸饱了水的海绵。他的软弱，他的爱欲，他肆意疯狂地撞击迪奥的肠道，狠狠地捅入深处，报复般地折磨迪奥，迪奥将此当做这个男人被欺骗后的愤怒，而只有乔纳森知道，这出自爱。

乔纳森和迪奥接吻，舌头黏黏糊糊地交缠在一块，互相吞咽着对方的口水，好像两条丑陋的虫子，搂抱在一起，下体紧紧相连。迪奥迷迷糊糊地感受到一点细微的快感，他拽着他的睡衣，双腿夹住他的腰，贴着他温热的躯体。他们密不可分又极其容易被割裂，只需要一个举报，或者是一个报警电话。

乔纳森射精的声音迪奥觉得听起来似乎是某种肉食动物，乔纳森射的很多，后穴容纳不下就从边缘滴滴答答流出来，濡湿了身下的浅色床单。

迪奥趴在乔纳森的胸口上喘息，嘴唇紧紧贴着对方的喉结。

“为什么会过来？”

“我的养父...家暴我，喝酒之后要强奸我..乔斯达先生...帮帮我。”

迪奥用他粗糙的舌头舔舐乔纳森的喉结，感到更多的精液缓缓流出。

“我...帮你报警，迪奥，那样你就要去孤儿院。”

“乔斯达先生可以领养我吗？”

迪奥撩起头发，此刻乔纳森才注意到他的耳垂上有一枚小小的廉价珍珠，在黑暗中小小地闪着光，小小的诱人。乔纳森忍不住去含他的耳垂，湿热的舌头舔过那枚珍珠，引得迪奥拍他的胸膛说痒。

“我不知道，迪奥，我不知道领养你对不对。”

乔纳森温和又不失残忍地说，他让迪奥恼怒，迪奥下了他的床。

“你去干什么。”

“回家。”

迪奥带着赌气，带着在乔纳森眼里天真的骄傲，他光着脚，每走一步腿间就淌下一点精液，打湿脚下的毛绒地毯，雪白的后背能看见青紫的伤痕，在雨停的夜晚和月光里，触目惊心。

乔纳森感到心脏被鹰抓紧紧掐住了一般，迪奥的姿态仿佛是永远不愿回到软弱的他身边，他甚至无端地幻想迪奥冷笑着告诉他：我从不爱软弱的人。

他拽住迪奥的手腕，他投降了，他爱迪奥，他还是想给迪奥买那个八音盒，给迪奥买巧克力，发圈，发卡，好闻的洗发水。

迪奥的养父是个有着络腮胡和有如马鬃那般粗硬短发的男人，浑身上下都是酒精在每一个毛孔里发酵许久的臭气，巨大的啤酒肚好像怀孕的女人，肥胖和酗酒让他来不及辩解便被警察带走，带走前的目光还死死停留在迪奥身上。

无端的，乔纳森感到他目光里的悲伤和爱意，和自己一样的爱意，被欺骗，被隐藏，被作弄的爱意。

迪奥轻轻的攥着乔纳森的手，他仰着头，他说：现在，我和你永远在一起。

我想要这栋房子，我想要这些庭院，我想要这些接骨木莓丛，我想要你，想要做你的妻子，然后在巨额保单下把你送入棺材，你会爱我的。

–end–


End file.
